


Let go

by CandiedYuzu



Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: There’s nothing really special about Yunho handing him yet another bottle of water while they’re at a photoshoot for the new reality show they were filming. He accepts it without question, without even looking back at Yunho as he sips on it, monitoring the photos they took on the little screen. With all the time he spends holding, he’s gotten very good at it, can drink a lot before he gets really desperate so it’s fine, he doesn’t really need to go yet, even with the additional liquid he gulps down.Yunho makes Hongjoong hold until he pees himself, then they have sex
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Let go

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here I am with more pee, this is my legacy  
> The watersports tag is so empty it's sad so I've taken it upon myself to populate it a bit
> 
> This is a part of a series but can be read as a standalone since they're not exactly connected

Ever since he admitted to his kink, Hongjoong has been used to his teammates handing him things to drink, keeping him full to just watch him squirm, to get him in the mood and then fuck him after they get home, teasing him that they won’t let him go to the bathroom, let him soak his pants in public, whisper fantasies about making him wet himself during an interview, a concert, while they’re filming a reality show as he blushes, trying not to get hard as he empties his full bladder into the toilet, imagining himself in the fantasies.  
He enjoys it, getting to practice his holding, feeling his bladder be full, even if it doesn’t leave to anything more than the relief from finally getting to use the toilet. Plus, his skin looks amazing with all the hydration he’s getting.

So there’s nothing really special about Yunho handing him yet another bottle of water while they’re at a photoshoot for the new reality show they were filming. He accepts it without question, without even looking back at Yunho as he sips on it, monitoring the photos they took on the little screen. With all the time he spends holding, he’s gotten very good at it, can drink a lot before he gets really desperate so it’s fine, he doesn’t really need to go yet, even with the additional liquid he gulps down. 

It’s a couple hours before the photoshoot finally wraps up and they can get changed back to their own clothes and pile up in the bus to go home. By this point, Hongjoong has been handed so much liquid that he’s lost count, starting to get pretty desperate and so when they’re all called to gather back in the bus so they can get back to the dorm, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom so that he can finally relieve himself but gets stopped by a hand on his elbow as Yunho tugs him away from the bathrooms and to the entrance. Hongjoong doesn’t protest, it’s not exactly unusual for someone to ask him to pee in a strange place, like outside and Hongjoong’s exhibitionist side is definitely into that, so he just lets himself be led out of the building.

But contrary to his expectations, they don’t make a right into the greenery behind the building, instead they head straight towards the bus and Hongjoong is too stunned to even say anything until they’ve climbed in and Yunho’s gesturing for him to take the window seat.

“I can’t, I need to pee really bad,” he whispers to Yunho, trying once again to leave and go to the bathroom before it’s too late to do so.

“So?” Yunho asks, like he’s not getting the problem.

“So I can’t hold for the entire ride back, I can’t just pee myself on this seat!”

Yunho doesn’t say anything as he reaches into the overhead storage and pulls out a towel, spreading it out over the window seat as he once again gestures for Hongjoong to sit down.

“Oh my god,” Hongjoong lets out in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, what about the manager?” He can’t deny the flash of arousal that goes through him at the thought though. 

“He’s not going to know if you’re in the back and stay quiet, hm?”

Hongjoong still looks apprehensive but sits down without any more complaints, cock already stirring at the sheer naughtiness of it. Now that he knows what Yunho’s plan is, he suddenly feels quite desperate, bladder panging with need as the waistband of his pants digs into his tummy.

They finally head out and Hongjoong manages to sit out for about ten minutes before he has to cross his legs and grip onto the armrests tight when a sudden wave of desperation goes through him, almost making him lose control and leak. He looks to Yunho, who is just regarding him with a neutral look, a small smirk appearing on his lips when one of Hongjoong’s hands shoots out to grasp at his cock to help him hold his piss in. 

After another five minutes, Yunho seems to have mercy and starts showing Hongjoong cute animal videos to take his mind off it. It works for a bit before Hongjoong gasps, hand flying out to grab his cock again before quickly pulling back.

“Did you just leak?” Yunho asks, a cocky glint in his eyes as Hongjoong flushes red.

Yunho’s hand goes to the front of Hongjoong’s pants, palming there to see if any wetness seeped through, tutting when he finds them dry, sticking his hand down them instead, a victorious smile on his lips as he feels the tiny wet patch there. 

“Can’t hold it? Gonna piss yourself in this bus, in front of everyone?” Now that Hongjoong’s gotten truly desperate, Yunho just gains more confidence with his words, knowing how much Hongjoong likes it when he’s called names when he’s like this, cock hard and leaking desperately into his underwear.

Hongjoong just keeps leaking after that, even though he’s doing his best to hold it, he can’t help the occasional spurt he lets out into his underwear, breathy whimpers leaving his mouth each time, finally starting to feel the wetness of his underwear over his cock and it just spurs him on, makes him split between wanting to piss and wanting to cum. 

“God you’re such a whore,” Yunho murmurs in his ear and Hongjoong jolts as more piss escapes him and he can see a tiny wet spot beginning to form on the crotch of his jeans. “Don’t even care if you’re gonna walk out of here with your pants completely soaked, you’re probably into that, want to tell everyone how much you love pissing your pants, how hard you get just from wetting yourself, hm?”

Hongjoong muffles his moan by pressing his mouth into Yunho’s shoulder, panting against it as his bladder aches, pee now pretty consistently dripping out and Hongjoong can’t stop it. 

“Yunho… I can’t hold it anymore, I’m gonna pee,” he whispers urgently, tugging at Yunho’s sleeve to try and get his attention (like Yunho would ever dare to not pay attention to Hongjoong when he’s so pretty and desperate, pants wet from his consistent leaking and it takes him all his self-control to not pull him into his lap and bounce him on his cock right then and there in the bus, in front of everyone).

“Pee then. Piss yourself like you wanted.”

Hongjoong almost sobs when he finally lets go, grabbing Yunho’s hand and clenching it tightly it in his own, part ashamed and part aroused at the loud hissing of the piss as it soaks his pants and the towel underneath.

“Look at you, so pretty,” Yunho murmurs praises into his ear, holding his hand supportively as Hongjoong wets himself. “Pissing yourself like the little whore you are.”

Hongjoong is almost shaking from the relief, the pleasure of finally letting go almost overwhelming, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his pants get soaked through down to his knees, the towel squelching wetly underneath him when he shifts. 

_”Fuck.”_

They both say it practically at the same time, the sight so arousing they both squirm in their seats as they wait out the last few minutes before the bus halts to a stop and they can finally get out.  
Hongjoong gathers the soaked towel into the plastic bag Yunho holds for him and wraps a hoodie around his waist, Yunho walking in front of him to hide Hongjoong’s crotch from view of their manager. They get out successfully and as the others make their way upstairs to their dorm, Yunho pulls Hongjoong into one of the empty hallways in the building, pushing him down on his knees as he unzips his pants and feeds him his cock. 

Hongjoong doesn’t complain, gratefully sucks on Yunho’s shaft, clenching his own thighs together to try to get some relief on his aching cock. He goes at it for couple minutes before he pulls off with a gasp.

“Can I please touch myself?”

Yunho scoffs at his plea and sticks one of his legs out, planting his shoe right under Hongjoong’s crotch “You can rut against my leg like the little bitch you are.”

Hongjoong doesn’t think to object, grateful that he actually gets to cum as he lowers himself over Yunho’s foot, taking the cock back into his mouth as he sets a rhythm of rocking his cock down and choking on the cock in his throat. 

The problem with drinking a lot is that even after you pee, your bladder fills up again pretty quick and it’s not new for Hongjoong to feel the need to piss again, just shortly after he just went. It’s not really a problem to go in his pants again, since they’re already soaked and he does just that, moaning around Yunho’s cock as he re-wets his pants, the warmth spreading again and he knows Yunho can hear the hissing, maybe even feel the warmth as he tightens his grip in Hongjoong’s hair, shoving his cock in deep as he cums, swearing as he looks down at Hongjoong’s pretty glassy eyes brimming with tears.

“What a good little cum dump,” he praises as he pets Hongjoong’s hair, shifting his weight so that Hongjoong can rut against his foot easier, chasing his own orgasm.

It doesn’t take too long for his hips to stutter, orgasm rolling through him as he rides it out on Yunho’s shoe, creaming his piss-soaked pants. 

“Wow,” Yunho sighs when Hongjoong finally comes down, helping him up to his feet “You’re so perfect, you know that?”

Hongjoong grins at him, legs still shaky “Yeah but thanks anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments as always!!  
> I was going to make this a Yunho and Yeosang double chapter but I decided to make them separate so wait for the Yeosang one sometime in the future!
> 
> I have a twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
